Vanishing Hero: warp
by Jct1345
Summary: My hero Acadamia OC story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I live in a world of superpowers! People who can fly, shoot lasers, walk through walls, and topple buildings with their bear hands. With these great abilities there are those who wield them for the betterment of mankind those being the heroes, but a world of heroes needs villains. That's where my story begins.'

My name is Kenta Genji, son of the infamous Koishi Genji an elite level supervillain who excels at defeating heroes. His quirk is Foresight with it he can see up to 12 seconds in the future that pared with his years of martial arts training and mediation allows him to predict and counter attacks before they happen. The interesting part of my prestigious supervillain family is that none of my father's children inherited his quirk. My older brother Keita's quirk is none as Blade. This gives him an offensive and defensive advantage over his foes. My younger sister Kagami has a quirk called overshadow. This allows her to take control of a person's body for up to 5 minutes, it's very useful for a supervillain. And the amazing ability I got was nothing. That's right my 4th birthday rolled around and I was left without a power, and I was heartbroken. For the early part of my life I had looked up to my father, he was intelligent, Noble, and proud of his name. I knew he did bad things but I could tell he took pride in what he did, and he was very good at it being how wealthy my family is. I looked up to my father because of his pride, and that same pride caused him to shun his worthless disappointment of a son. After it was revealed that I was without a power I was confined to my room never to show my face, less I bring shame upon my proud family name. That was the case for two long years of solitude with the occasional meal to keep me alive, but finally a few days after my sixth birthday my father opened the door with a ticket to my new life.

'I was taken down a dark hallway into a room that contained a large pod filled with liquid, and a hunched over man with a lab coat. "Is it ready professor?" My father asked of the man who replied "Oh yes! Are you prepared to witness history ehehehehe!" I had never heard a more un intimidating laugh, but none the less I was frightened. "Dad, what is this? I'm scared." I received no answer as I was guided towards the pod, and placed inside with a breathing mask strapped to my face. What I saw next was the professor hooking up what appeared to be a canister of black and purple smoke up to the pod, and then hitting a switch. Needles shot into my body at many different places and began pumping me with a strange fluid. The pain was intense as my muscles began to contract and change, I wanted to scream but I couldn't because of the mask. Looking out into the lab I saw the professor celebrating to himself while my dad was talking to a man I'd never seen before a man with a hand over his face. After what seemed like hours the pain had finally stopped and the needles retracted from my body. The fluid then began draining from the tank. I didn't know what this feeling was but I knew it was good, I felt like I could do anything and knew my father would be proud of me. I saw him begin to walk towards me, but the man with the hand covered face put his arm out then looked over to the professor who nodded. I felt a vacuum like force in the pod as the began to thin, and it was becoming hard to breathe. I was panicking searching for a way out, I began to pound the glass with my fists to no avail. I made cracks with my new found strength but i wouldn't have enough time to break my way through. I was terrified I wanted out, I wanted to live, I wanted to be somewhere else. I began to concentrate on that with all my mind, and the next thing I knew I was breathing. I was on my hands and knees outside the chamber. I looked up to saw the man clapping slowly while looking down at me "perfect" is what he said looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I continued to look up at the man with the hand over his face as he slowly clapped while watching me. "My name is Tomura Shigaraki, and you are going to help me kill All Might".

He said this to me, and his voice sounded incredibly pleased, almost as if this man I had never met took pride in me. "Congratulations on having the first ever instant teleportation quirk" said the strange man again.

"Well, we're going to have to name it aren't we?... How about Vanish." He finished giving me chills.

"Congratulations Mr. Genji. Don't you fail me". The man narrowed his eyes at my father then he and the professor left.

I was so confused I looked around until my eyes fell upon my father's face and I saw it a smile and his eyes were shining with pride for his son. I had finally achieved the happiness I had longed for the past 2 years of my life and all was good.

8 long years had passed and I learned the ends and outs of my quirk. Along with what the mutation process did to my body.

My strength, agility, and reflexes had all been enhanced. I can't outrun bullets, jump over buildings, or punch through solid steel. Nonetheless I could punch pretty hard, and jump relatively high. What surprised me the most is that these weren't separate quirks, but changes my body needed to make to handle "Vanish".

As for my quirk, I can't teleport from here to Tokyo in an instant. I need to be able to visualize the location perfectly, so anywhere in my line of sight is fair game. The transportation isn't completely instant, but faster than the eye can see, and under a millisecond of delay. Those are the only real limits of this quirk. No maximum number of times I can use it, no real physical fatigue, and no drain of power. I do have to focus to use it, but that's not much of an Achilles heel.

Another problem could be that Vanish isn't really a combat quirk. The enhanced strength and the extreme mobility teleporting gives me in a battle doesn't make me a pushover by any means, but as far as attack power goes I have the disadvantage in long drawn out fights when my opponent can begin to predict my movements. In order to use my quirk to its fullest.

For the first few years after obtaining my quirk I would spar with my older brother where I learned informal fighting techniques like basic punches, kicks and grapples. I loved these sparring matches the rush of adrenaline, the feeling of accomplishment when you defeat a strong opponent, and especially learning from a failure and improving learning new techniques and skills. Unfortunately after a few years my brother and younger sister went off to start their own super villain careers, and because my quirk was so special I had to begin my special training and was stuck at home with my father.

It wasn't so bad staying at home. My father became my combat partner, and I learned complex martial arts and swordplay which I excelled at. I had to stay home because my purpose was so much greater than that of my siblings according to my father. This purpose was no secret to me it had been clear to me ever since I was given my amazing gift, I could vanish from sight and attack without warning using my power which would help me to kill heroes.

There were two major problems with this purpose I had in life. First I've never wanted to kill anyone, I have never hated someone so much that I could find myself wanting to kill them even my father who shunned me and locked me in my room for 2 years I had no killing intent towards. Second after studying every clip on every hero in the industry learning how to defeat them, I actually grew to really admire them. The fiery hero Endeavor who would mercilessly burn down anyone who got in his way, EraserHead the hero who could cancel out other quirks (a personal favorite of mine), and my all time favorite hero All Might who single handedly saved 1000 people in an hour. It amazed me how selfless these people are putting their lives on the line to save people and defeat villains. It always made he sad that I would be one of the villains they would save people from.

As time went on my life would get pretty predictable surprisingly. I would wake up around 5 am, do some physical training, have breakfast, do basic studying, have lunch, do combat training with dad, watch hero film, and eat dinner and go to sleep. It was extremely boring. It felt like my days would drag on and on. I had couldn't play games, I had no friends, and I never left the mansion. I would occasionally have time to watch anime before I had to go to sleep, but that was all the fun I ever had, but that was all about to change.

My father personally woke me up on my 14th birthday (surprised he remembered). Then in the most serious tone possible he said. "It's Time!"

He gave me my villain costume and I immediately put it on. It was a skin tight black suit with a 4 pointed red star on the chest and red lining down the sides, a black helmet that covered my face completely with a V shaped red viser over my eyes and a red scarf. The whole suit resembled ninja attire which is what I based it on right down to the weapons. I was equipped with a 4 ft katana with a red handle, and two Japanese short swords (tanto) each about 2 ft long. I'll be honest I looked badass.

"You will take a small preschool hostage, and wait till a hero shows up then you'll beat him". My father instructed me on my mission for today.

"And you'll be joined by Komodo." These last few words made me shutter.

Komodo was a mid-tier level super villain that my father would bring to spar with me on occasion. His quirk made him look like a 10ft tall lizard with a muscular tail and claws, and he could breathe fire and regrow limbs. He was extremely violent and bloodthirsty and never pulled his punches. I was not looking forward to working with him.

Later at the preschool

"Guuhahahaha! Nobody try anything, or else I'm gonna eat you all". Komodo declared to our captives teachers and the little kids. "I want 1 billion yen in 1 hour or else I'll start killing kids". He shouted at the press and police that are currently outside.

I just leaned against the wall preparing for my big fight against whatever hero decided to show up. My mind raced of thinking who it might be, and on the inside I was excited to fight whichever hero decided to challenge me. The thought of Komodo killing or eating these children did make me shudder but I hoped that he would calm down when a hero showed up so I remained focus on my task.

I was lost in thought when I looked up and saw one of the kids standing his chest out looking brave. He then shot a tiny weak looking laser beam from his eyes at Komodo's back that barely phased him. "Bad move kid!" He shouted. "Now your gonna Die!"

He opened his mouth and prepared to breath his fire on the kid, but before he could something triggered in me subconsciously and I leaped into action. Before the flames left his giant lizard mouth I teleported grabbed the kid then teleported back. I put the kid down and looked back to where he would've been standing and there were burn marks all over the floor. I felt the young man's eyes on me as he wondered why the bad guy just saved him. "That wasn't the deal!" I yelled at him. "No civilians are supposed to die!" "I'll kill whoever I damn want!" He yelled as he whipped his tail at me.

His tail whacked me to the floor, and he turned to the kid again readying another fire ball. I jumped up and teleported then I reappeared on next to him delivering a solid kick to the side of his face throwing of his aim. He ended up shooting his flames at the wall, and the room was opened up to the outside world. I then tackled him and teleported us both to the front yard of the school and away from the students.

I looked up seeing the cameras flashing at me making me a bit nervous. I didn't have time to get over my stage fright when Komodo picked me up by the feet and slammed me into the dirt. It hurt but I was quick to react. I teleported right in front of him and punched him rapidly in his lower stomach that didn't seemed to hurt him at all. He knocked me away with his tail. I got was overcome with concern that I couldn't hurt him no matter what. Then I realized something important. "Swords duh!"

I began to duel-wield my short swords then I teleported in close and slashed his stomach and I cut him. I was proud of my achievement but while I was having my realization he slashed at my chest and we were even. I used my quirk to create some space but unfortunately I had no ranged attack. I'm a ninja I need shuriken. I thought when I felt something warms. Back in reality a huge ball of hire was about hit my face there wasn't enough time to dodge so I took it head on and it knocked me into the dirt. "Come on teleporting man beat that villain". One of the cops yelled at me. This caused my eyes to widen. "What's your hero name Portman?" One of the news people asked. 'They think I'm a hero' I thought. "YOU CAN DO IT!" The little boy I saved yelled at me.

After this I stood back up and unsheathed my katana. "You're going down!" I yelled then I teleported in front of him and chopped of his arm with a mighty swing. "Ahhhhhhhh!" The lizard man yelled in pain. I did it I thought to myself as he fell to the floor. I stood proudly until. "Look out!" A woman yelled at me. I turned around too late he through a newly regenerated hand full of dirt in my eyes.

'I can't see, I can't use my quirk'. I thought to myself. 'It's over. I guess it's not so bad being a hero was fun while it lasted.'

I had accepted my fair until. "Detroit Smash!" I knew that line, I recognized the voice too. I quickly opened my eyes to see my idol, and all time favorite hero. "All Might!"

I said this to him and looked up to his smiling face. "Yes that's me. Are you new in town? Did you transfer from a different agency. I've never seen such an interesting quirk."

He thought I was a pro hero. Oh yeah I'm wearing a mask. I quickly removed my helmet revealing my true age. His facial expressions didn't change at all. " Hey the new hero is just a kid!" One of the reporters yelled.

All Might and I were quickly surrounded by reporters asking questions and taking pictures. Before I knew it All Might picked me up and threw me over his shoulder then jumped into the air taking us to a far away building. "What are you thinking." He said in an angry kind of whisper not the way I'd picture angry All Might.

Feeling like I had no other option I explained my plight the fact that I was actually suppose to be a villain, who my father was, how I got my quirk, my admiration towards heros like him, and how I didn't want to go home to my boring villainous life. He thought with his hand on his Chin for a while then finally spoke in his heroic voice. "You remind me of another young man I know who has great potential as a hero. I know exactly what you have to become a hero. The first step is attending UA!"

His words shocked me I was taken aback at the proposal. When I finally spoke up I said in a loud almost frightened voice. "High school!"

When I looked up though there was a puff of smoke and an old where All Might use to be, and he said. "Hey, you think you can use that quirk of yours to get us down from here?" I responded with "All Might?!"

Author's notes

I appreciate the feedback so I tried to change the format tell me if you like it, or if you like this story I would love some constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Izuku's pov)

I was watching the news last night when I saw a fight between the lizard villain Komodo, and a new hero with an incredible new quirk I had never seen before. This new hero could change his location in an instant, much faster than any superspeed quirk I've ever seen so it must be a form of teleportation. Whats even crazier is that this new hero is only a kid that looked to be around my age. I figured I would ask All Might about it later, and I should probably shift my focus to my school work.

I arrived at school and greeted my friends Iida and Uraraka before entering the massive building that serves as our high school. I was hoping to talk to All Might about this new teleporting hero, until something more interesting came up at lunch.

"I'm telling you I heard Mr Yamada, and Mr Aizawa talking about a new student!" Said the electrifying Denki Kaminari.

"No way!" Said Mina Ashido who's pink skin secretes acid.

"I'm having a hard time believing you myself kaminari. In the history of U.A as an organisation there has never been a student accepted into the hero course after the opening exams". Our class representative Tenya iida, who was appointed to this position only 3 days ago and is already taking it as seriously as possible.

With a small stream of blood coming from his the kid who appeared to have grapes on his head, Minoru Mineta. "I bet she's smoking hot!"

People who normally don't sit with me and my friends at lunch have gathered around the table my friends and I sit at. " Whoever they are must have a spectacular quirk, to be allowed to enter U.A's hero program after the rest of us". Said the ever popular Momo Yaoyorozu. Then the ever quite Shoto Todoroki gave his two cents. "Without a doubt this new student _If he exists,_ (sending a glance at kaminari after saying that last part) has an amazing power at their disposal".

"Would all of you just SHUT UP!" The explosive Katsuki Bakugo declared angrily, but i could detect a hint of concern in his voice. He must still be feeling bad about the combat exercise last week. "I'm not worried about some loser new student! I'm the best there's ever gonna be!" Well I guess that throws my idea out the window.

Then the lunch bell rang and it was time to go to our hero course class. The answer to the question on the minds of every student would be answered. All attention was on Mr Aizawa as class started.

"Good afternoon class." Mr. Aizawa greeted us all, but he could tell what was on everyone's mind. "As some of you might've heard there will be a new student joining us today. Everyone please welcome your new classmate".

The door at the front of the class opened and all eyes made there to the threshold hoping to finally get a glimpse of this student who had been the talk of campus for the majority of the day. Within a few seconds a boy with well kept black hair except for his bangs which could be considered messy and partially covered his right eye. His eyes were a dark crimson not bright and angry like Kacchan but much more calm and mysterious, and he gave the class a bright confident smile. People would consider him quite attractive. Infact as I look at the class all of the girls seemed unable to take their eyes off him with the exception of Tsuyu Asui who had her usual face on.

"My name is Kenta Genji. I hope we can get along from here on out". The boy said not arrogantly but definitely with confidence. The more I look the more familiar he looks.

(Kenta's POV)

Oh my god I'm so nervous I put on a confident smile and proudly introduced myself but I've never been in a room with so many people my age, and there are girls around that aren't my little sister it's such a culture shock.

"Anyone want to say something to our new student". The hero EraserHead said this who is my homeroom teacher, and this has me totally fanboying in my mind.

It's silent for a while, until. "The new boy is a total hottie!" A girl with pink skin stood up and said this, which made me blush a bit because of how straightforward her comment was.

After that the was riled up talking about me it got to the point where I could make out only a few comments made by the students. I looked over to EraserHead to see if he would calm the class down, but he was napping in a sleeping bag.

"Why couldn't you have been a hot girl". A little boy with purple balls on his head yelled this.

"Dang pretty Boy, he's gonna steal the attention from all the girls in the whole damn school'. A yellow haired boy with a black streak in his hair said this while biting his thumb.

"H-how did you get in this school after the enrollment deadline?" A curvaceous girl with black hair said this to me while seemingly unable to look me in the eyes.

"What's your quirk?" A boy with 2 different colors of hair on each side of his head, and the left side of his face seemed to be burned said in a monotoned voice.

I looked over to a blonde boy who seemed to be growling, and when he noticed this he turned to me and yelled. "What the hell you looking out pretty boy?! You wanna die!?"

Such a weird school. Why is everyone freaking out and calling me a pretty boy? This isn't how I imagined my first day at school would go. I lowered my head in disappointment when I noticed a green haired boy sand up.

"You. You're the kid from the news last night. You fought against Komodo and almost won!" I sighed and nodded at what this kid said, I hoped no one would noticed. I'm glad I helped those people, but it was embarrassing to lose like that. "Your quirk lets you teleport, it amazing I've never seen anything like it."

All attention immediately returned to me to see if there was merit to the boys claim. I sighed then focus on a spot at the room, and within an instant I was transported to that spot. I looked back to my class to see faces filled with shock and awe as they witnessed my amazing ability. I repeated my teleportation across the room disappearing then reappearing across the room in a random order before finally teleporting back to my original spot at the front of the classroom.

"My quirk is known as Vanishing". I said. "It allows me instantaneously change my position, or like the curly haired boy said teleport to anywhere within my vision. As well as enhancing my physical strength and reflexes, and as far as anyone knows it's completely unique to me." I turn to the dark haired girl who questioned my enrollment who still refuses to make eye contact with me. "That, paired with the fight I had against the supervillain is likely the reason I was accepted into U.A's hero course so late in the year."

Everyone was silent, and continued to focus their stares at me. Maybe I acted too cocky while talking about my quirk I definitely didn't mean to sound like a show off. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a show off I just wanted to prove that my quirk and I belong here with you guys who made it in here fair and square. Allow me start again. My name is Kota Genji, let's be friends". I said with a smile and a bow.

A boy with strange red hair walks up to me and puts out his hand. "Hell yeah, let's be friends. My name is Eijiro Kirishima, but since we're best friends now call me Eijiro."

I smiled then took his hand. "I would appreciate it if you called me Kenta, and that goes for everyone here in class."

"Alright Kota." The pink girl said. "Call me Mina, cause we're gonna be best friends too. Hug!" She then wrapped me up in a "friendly" hug. "Wow so muscular." She said while continuing the embrace we were in.

She was then pulled away by the yellow haired boy from before. "Sorry about being rude before you seem like a nice enough guy. My name is Denki Kaminari."

After meeting Denki I turned around to see a very tall guy wearing glasses. "My name is Tenya Iida. I'm deeply sorry for the less than warm welcome you've received from me and my classmates, as class representative I can't believe I let this happen."

I was getting to know my classmates when EraserHead, or Mr. Aizawa woke up. "Alright enough wasting." He said in his monotone voice. "Mr. Genji you will sit behind Ms Yaoyorozu and will be our class's 21st seat."

"Your Ms Yaoyorozu am I right if we're gonna be sitting to each other let's try to get along as well we can." I said this with the friendliest smile I could muster. Instead of looking away like she had been doing before when I looked at her face I saw her staring directly at me with a bit of red face, maybe she wasn't feeling well today.

"O-of course, b-but please call me Momo. N-not that I like you or wanna be best friends. It's just Yaoyorozu is so long, and you shouldn't need to say it every time you need to address me." She goes into detail on why I can use her first name, and once she's on I give her a smile to show her I understand. She turns around extremely fast after I gave her that smile. Afterwards I noticed the boy with the burned face had been staring at me since I sat down.

"Your quirk is Incredible." He finally spoke up and praised me, which isn't what I expected. He then continued with, "Mr Aizawa promised us we would do some sparring during class today, and you will be fighting with me so I can experience your quirk to its fullest." I liked it better when he was paising me if I'm being honest, but this was kind of exciting to fight someone with a quirk I'd never seen before.

The door suddenly opened and out popped the muscular All Might. "Mr Aizawa. Would you mind if I borrowed young Midoryia, and our new student for a second." He says in his heroic voice, but I'm not sure who this Midoryia is.

"Fine, but make sure they're back in time for sparring." Answers my new home room teacher. I then go to a room with the most popular hero, and that green haired kid who recognized me from the news.

"Well Young Kota, this is the one I was telling you about. The one who's like You." I looked at the boy to the left of me. The one who All Might chose to be his successor.

"Huh. All Might what do you mean he's like me I don't understand his quirk is teleportation". My eyes were wide as possible and, my mouth was agape. I began pointing at him and tried to produce words, but nothing came out.

"Y-you're the one. You inherited One For All." I said this it was so amazing to meet someone else who was born quirkless make it this far. He was completely shocked, he could not comprehend so many things and that feeling of admiration quickly turned to disappointment.

"How. What. How do you know about One For All?" This kid was freaking out all over the place when All Might faked a cough.

"Ahem! Obviously you to have a lot to talk about, and I'll leave that to you two. One more thing before I leave. Kota we redid your costume to make it a bit more heroic, and you should go put it on before your sparring match. Good luck both of you, I know you'll make the best of friends". He said this leaving with this kid who was about to break apart, but he's right this guy and me will be best friends I know it too.

(Author's Notes)

Alright I wanted to get new chapters out almost daily, but with school that likely wont happen. Next chapter will have Shoto and Kota fighting, and somewhere after that will be the battle at the USJ tell me if you want something else between those, and please comment if you like this, or what you think needs to change.


	4. can all you guys read this PLEASE

Chapter 4

(Hey guys, this chapter is a little out of nowhere, and more of a passion project and I'm not even sure if I'm gonna post it, but I love this franchise and can't help myself. Ps I changed the Main Characters name to Kenta cause Kota is already a real character)

"Wow!" Mydoria exclaimed as he tried to catch up with Kenta who was a few steps ahead of him. Both boys were carrying lunch trays as they walked across the lunchroom. "I can't believe you were born quirkless like me, and that your father is a notorious super villain!" The green haired boy couldn't contain his excitement.

"I don't think that I should receive any praise for my family." Kenta replied over his shoulder. "And Al Might told us we shouldn't talk about that stuff out loud." He continued as the two sat down.

"Oh your right! I'm sorry!" Mydoria quickly apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Uraraka asked as she took a seat next to Mydoria making him blush furiously.

"May I sit next to you?" Tenya Iida asked politely, receiving a quick nod form Kenta.

"So Genji-kun." Uraraka continued. "What's your story? That quirk of yours is pretty special, but nobody really knows much about you and rumors are starting to come up."

"Rumors?" The dark haired boy asked as he took a sip from his juice box. "I just introduced myself this morning."

"Yes." The brainy Iida picked up the conversation. "But a late entry to UA and then to class 1-A, is basically in heard of."

"Kind of like a your quirk, which lets you teleport seemingly simultaneously. Almost unheard of, besides that one hero who fought that lizard guy in front of a preschool, the day before you showed up here. Coincidence?" The brown haired girl finished.

The two boys looked at each other, before the Kenta finally spoke up. "That obvious huh?" He lowered his head and let the long dark bangs droop in front of his eyes as if he was sad.

"It's alright." Mydoria said trying to comfort his new friend. "These two are good people and I know that they can keep your secret."

"Well if they figured out that much already then I might as well spill the beans." The teleporter repilied as he looked up at his accusers. "Alright here it goes."

(One explanation later)

"No way! You were born quirkless!" The cheerful girl practically yelled across the room before being shushed by Kenta. "Sorry…." She said more softly.

"Well that explains why your quirk is basically unheard of. If it wasn't for you, it wouldn't even exist." Iida's glasses flashed white as his mind went to work. "What I find really admirable is how you left a family of villains and opted to do the right thing instead. It must take real guts to stand up for what's right."

"I don't know about all that." Kenta answered honestly, prompting confused looks from his classmates. "Well it's not like my actions were premeditated. I was created to with the sole purpose of killing heroes, and until last night I intended to do just that, because that's what I thought was right."

"""What!""" The three practically slammed the lunch table in disbelief. "You really planned on killing heroes, why?" Mydoria finished, his voice full of uncertainty.

"No personal reasons, but it made my father proud." Kenta tried to defend himself, but his words did little to convince his new friends. "Alright I admit my reasoning is rather flawed and I don't expect you to understand, but none of that matters anymore. When I saw the fear in the eye of those innocent people and those children, something in me clicked and I knew that I needed to protect them. I had no intention on becoming a hero, I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt."

"It may not be much condolence…" Mydoria spoke up. "But if that's how you really feel, then you would probably make better hero than a villain anyway…."

Kenta didn't respond to the green haired boy's comment, so Mydoria began to ramble nervously. In reality Kenta was thinking deeply about those words. 'A better hero, huh….. He could be right…..'

(Author's Notes)

Alright, I know my DXD stuff is what most of you are here for, but I just can't help but enjoy writing this story. My Hero Academia is one of my all time favorite anime's if not my absolute favorite. I promise Red Dragon's Power: BOOSTED will return shortly, I'm almost done with the next chapter expect it this weeks or the next, but I'd like to know if you guys would like some more of this story. My writing style has improved so much since I began on this website and I've had a great time writing stories for you guys and I'd like to continue this one if only on rare occasions also the next chapter (if y'all want one) will just be a continuation of this one but longer.

Also if you guys would like me to continue, do you think I should switch back to the First person POV like I started with or keep it at 3rd person like my DXD story.

I'd love some reviews telling me what y'all want me to do with this story and it be really helpful if you PM'd me to tell me how y'all feel in a more personal setting, im not argumentative and I won't bite, see y'all all later bye!


End file.
